You Can't Escape Fate
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: One shot. Hermione and Severus retreat from Dumbledore's matchmaking schemes and strike up a conversation outside. What will become of it? And will Severus' half hearted attempts at pleasing Dumbledore actually work?
1. You Can't Escape Fate

**You Can't Escape Fate**

The two of them sat beside each other near the lake – both trying to escape Dumbledore's Valentine's Day matchmaking plans.

Neither had expected to see the other one outside the Great Hall. Bumping into each other, they decided to start chatting.

"He's getting worse by the day, isn't he?" Hermione remarked offhandedly.

"Indubitably. He even tried to give me romance advice." Severus scoffed as he idly skipped a stone across the smooth water.

Hermione chuckled, then stopped at Severus' glare. "Sorry… So what did he say?"

Severus paused before answering. "He said I should try pick up lines." Distaste dripped from each word.

"Really? Have you thought of any?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Just one." Severus was surprised at how easy it was to be a part of the ridiculous conversation. "It repulsed me so much I gave up on the idea."

"Try me." Hermione smiled invitingly.

Severus sighed but decided to give it a shot anyway. "Your lips look so lonely. May I keep them company?" He drawled.

Hermione looked back at Severus, poker faced. But then she burst out laughing.

Severus brimmed with indignation. "I told you it was crap."

"No-no, it wasn't." Hermione tried to catch her breath. "It was just that… well, that _you_ said it." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Severus rolled his eyes.

But then, finally sobering, Hermione looked sideways at him, and added quietly, "You don't need to use pick up lines Severus…"

He frowned. "What do you m-"

"And they are actually."

Severus became even more confused. "I'm sorry?"

"My lips. They're lonely." Hermione replied, her honey brown eyes gazing directly into Severus' black ones.

He said nothing. Hermione wondered for a moment if she had gone too far.

But then his lips were on hers and all was perfect.

A solitary figure stood at a castle window looking down at the odd couple – their arms around each other.

His eyes twinkled.

……..

**Well, I was reading a magazine and there was an Oreo cookies ad with the cheesy pick up line. I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy! This has to be one of my favorite stories. :)**


	2. You Can't Escape Passion

**You Can't Escape Passion**

When the two finally broke apart, they were red-faced and breathless. Hermione's face broke out into a cheesy grin. This had to be her best Valentine's Day ever.

"What say we…" Severus broke off, wondering if he shouldn't expect anything other than a few kisses.

"Go back to your quarters?" Hermione boldly offered- surprising herself as well as Severus.

"Exactly my thoughts." Severus gave a self-conscious smile which disappeared as Hermione leaned in for another tantalizing kiss.

Before long the two were walking arm in arm back to the castle, glad that everyone was occupied enjoying the festivities in the Great Hall.

It took them a while to open Severus' door, close it behind them, and make their way to the bedroom. Their progress was impeded by the fact that they couldn't keep their hands or mouths off each other.

By the time they collapsed onto Severus' four-poster bed, they were quite breathless, their pulses pulsating rapidly, their faces on fire from promises of exciting passion.

Hermione finished undoing Severus' waistcoat buttons while Severus slid Hermione's robes up, revealing her stomach which he wasted no time in covering with feather-light kisses.

He moved his way up to Hermione's neck and then to her ear. "Hermione?" He whispered through labored breaths.

"Yes?"

"If I told you that you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

Hermione broke into a grin and laughed. Severus joined her.

Soon though, there was no breath left for laughter.

…..

**Well this came out of the blue! Actually, it was all thanks the mighty wonderful evil-mastermind666 who suggested the line to me and gave me inspiration to add to this story. As far as I know, this is as long as this story will get. However, if you happen to drop me a line with another cheesy pick-up line or something, you just never know what might become of it.**

**Thank you for reading and thanks again to evil-mastermind666 who has succeeded in distracting me from writing my English essay. Again. –grin-**


	3. You Can't Escape The Truth

**You Can't Escape The Truth**

Hermione and Severus were, most unfortunately, thrown unceremoniously back into the rush of school days too soon for their liking.

Exams were only a few months away and students and teachers alike had to buckle down in order to prepare.

Despite the harried atmosphere in the classrooms and staffroom, Hermione and Severus spent the week following Valentine's Day randomly smiling at nothing as they remembered their stolen hours together. Neither could wait until the end of year when they would have a whole summer to explore their newfound relationship.

Luckily for Hermione, whenever she smiled the students were untroubled as Hermione had a habit of smiling in class.

On the other hand, Severus' students were petrified he was thinking of something malevolently unpleasant that probably concerned them.

Only one person in the castle had any inkling of what may have caused the professors' sudden barely contained euphoria.

"Ah, Professor Granger."

Hermione frowned and looked over the pile of books that were tottering in her hands. Realizing she had nearly run into the Headmaster, Hermione smiled an apology and returned the greeting.

"I wanted to have a word with you, actually."

"Oh yes?" Hermione put her books down on a nearby bench seat and stood in the hallway, ready to spare a few minutes for her boss.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but I'd like to wish you happiness with Severus."

Hermione's eyes widened. She was shocked and embarrassed but at least thankful that the corridor was currently empty of anyone who might overhear the conversation. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I'm afraid the Headmaster has a way of knowing almost anything that occurs in Hogwarts, my dear. Do not be alarmed, your secret is safe with me. I'm sure you and Severus are made for each other."

Hermione turned bright red and suddenly wished the floor would swallow her up. "Then you…saw us…together?" She whispered.

"Kissing down by the lake?" Dumbledore nodded then leaned in close to Hermione's ear. "You'll probably hex me for saying so, but I think it's been a long time since Severus has been kissed. He might be a little rusty." With a wink, the Headmaster straightened up only to notice Hermione's face was glowing a slightly deeper shade of red.

Hermione threw her shoulders back and lifted her head. "For your information, _Headmaster_, I wasn't kissing him. I was… I was…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

Defiantly, Hermione answered, "I was telling his lips a secret."

With that she collected her books and stomped off.

_The nerve of that man!_

* * *

Forgive me if Dumbledore is horribly out of character but I just had to write him like that! eep

Well, as usual, instead of updating When All Else Fails or It All Started When, I wasted my time and talents on a chapter for another story. But you guys don't mind, do you? I hope not… I love this chapter and I have to give a great big Thank You to RavenclawGenius who lent me the cheesy line at the end.

Thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers. I appreciate the lines you send me even if I don't use them- but you never know. Your line just may end up in a future chapter.

This is definitely one of my favorite stories so if anyone has an idea for another chapter- a line or a plot point or even another chapter title, I'd be more than happy to think up another chapter.

For now, this is the end of this story but, of course, that's likely to change.

Bye for now!


End file.
